


I wish I could tell you...

by Gays_only_event



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gays_only_event/pseuds/Gays_only_event
Summary: There's a new, mysterious villain in Central City. Will Kara be able to handle fighting this masked menace while also dealing with blooming feelings for her best friend? Will Lena ever figure out how to put herself before others? Will Alex get a long term girlfriend who wants kids? Come one, come all Supercorp fans, this one's for all of you. I'm not sure when this takes place but around Season 3 just minus the messy plot lines of the show. I don't own any of the characters and don't take credit for creating them. Enjoy :)





	1. Are you new here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanifc ever, so if you want you can leave reviews at the end of this one and tell me if I need to improve on anything. I'm not sure how many chapters I plan on having in this but there will be quite a lot. And there might be some smut later on ;) Please enjoy and leave a review if you'd like.

It’s a quiet night in Central City. Only cars can be heard driving idly by as I float in the air and listen for anything out of the ordinary.  
“How’s it looking up there, Kara? Or should I say sounding like?” Alex says over our coms.  
“Quiet, I’m a little suspicious actually,” I say back to her.  
“Why’s that?”  
“Well it seems like every week I’m fighting off an alien attack and saving the world, well city,” I say back to her.  
“Yeah, well sometimes aliens take breaks too. Like you probably should soon you know,” she says back, giving me that sister tone. She used it all the time when I was young and first came here, no idea what I was doing.  
“I guess so. I don’t know though, Alex. I’ll be on look out for a little while longer,” I say back to her. She gives me an mhm sound. As I it up here and listen to the sounds of the city, I can’t help but wonder what Lena is up to.  
“What was that, Kara?” Alex asks.  
“Uh, I said about staying out for a little longer?”  
“No, you said you wonder what Lena is doing right now,” she says back. My face immediately gets hot despite me being so high in the sky it’s cold.  
“I, uh, I meant to think that, not say it out loud,” I say sheepishly and rub the back of my head as I float here. I start to loop around a little and fly a bit across the night sky.  
“Seems like someone has a crush,” Alex chuckles at me. I scoff.  
“No, Lena is just my best friend and I want to know what she’s doing and how she’s feeling and what she’s thinking about,” I stop before I say too much and reveal myself. Maybe I do have a crush on my best friend. But it’s not like she’d like me back. At least not as Kara Danvers. I’m a nerd that wears sweaters and button ups and pastel colors. While she wears business clothes that sometimes show off all the wonderful parts of her body if I think about it too much. Plus, if I think about it too much, it makes me get hotter than I already am at the moment. But, she’s rich and so cool compared to Kara, well me.  
“Hello, earth to Kara,” I hear Alex say. Shoot, I was lost in my thoughts again.  
“Yes, yes, I’m here,” I say to her, shaking my head trying to clear it.  
“Well, you weren’t for a little while. Anyways, as I was saying, I know how to spot a crush when I see one and you, my sweet little sister, have a crush,” Alex says like there’s no way she’s wrong. I roll my eyes and I wish she could hear the eye roll I just gave. I’m about to make a rebuttal when I hear an explosion near the docks and fly right over in the span of 30 seconds. I land gracefully near the explosion and look to see if there is anyone hurt. I don’t see any bodies in the flames, so I use my ice breathe to stop it. I look around and don’t see any dock workers, Alex is screaming in my ear if I’m okay, so I respond.  
“Yes, yes, Alex, I’m fine. There was an explosion on the docks, I’m trying to see what caused it,” I say to her and look around.  
“I’m coming over and I’ll bring a crew with J’onn,” she says. I say okay and continue to inspect the cause of the explosion. I look into the warehouse nearby and see some x-rays of a person. I go in through the door and look for them.  
“Hello? It’ s okay to come out now, it’s me, Supergirl, you’re safe now,” I say to someone nearby. I find them in a chair, it turns to show they’re limp hand fall off the side into their lap They’re mouth is open and is frozen like that. Blood drips down their head and is still falling out. Whenever they were killed, it is fresh. A gunshot wound it looks like. I gasp and back up because I didn't even hear a gunshot let alone see someone else. I hear someone near by and turn to look. I can’t see anyone again, dammit. Who did this? Why cause an explosion but shoot this dock worker in their chair. Not to mention, they destroyed the computers.  
“Sorry you had to see this, Supergirl. I was hoping no one would be here,” a masked person says in the shadows. They come out to show me who they are, they’re donned in an all-black suit with hints of green and a mask that covers all their face, including their voice.  
“Who are you and why did you do this?!” I yell at them. I step closer and realize the green is kryptonite. That explains why I couldn't see them through the wall or anywhere before they came out. I step back and hiss, even this small amount hurts to be near.  
“Sorry about the kryptonite, I had to take extra pre-cautions in case you did come,” they say and circle around me. I can’t get too close to them or else I’ll be useless. And judging by the massive gun-shot wound left in the worker, I’m guessing they’ve got more tricks up their sleeves than just kryptonite in their suit.  
“Why did you blow up part of the dock and shoot this innocent worker?” I ask them. They continue to circle until they’re in front of the computers and by the body now. They drag a finger over the chin of the worker and fix their hair.  
“I had to blow up part of the dock so you couldn’t hear the gunshot go off at the same time. I figured you were in the air and not far and would hear a gunshot rather than anything else. I was hoping you wouldn’t come in so soon and I could get away. It didn’t seem to work out,” they say. They turn to me now instead of the dead body and walk closer and closer until I’m up against the door of the warehouse and can barely stand thanks to the kryptonite.  
“Are you new here? My team and I don’t take to lightly to super villains. What do you want?” I ask them, struggling to talk even that much. They lightly drag a finger over my face and grab my chin. I’m forced to stare at myself in the mask.  
“I want to stop all these evil people from bringing harm to Central City. I want what’s best for this city like you do,” they say as they hold me up while also being the reason I can’t stand.  
“I don’t kill people, I help them without murdering anyone. You can too,” I say. I feel like I’m going to pass out. They laugh, well chuckle, at me under the mask.  
“Oh, Supergirl. So naïve and sweet. I already tried your way once, now, it’s my turn,” they say to me. I gulp and focus on staying awake.  
“You could still try, let me help you. Why did you break the computers?” I ask, trying to stall them so Alex can get here with backup.  
“They had something I needed that I got. I don’t want your team to look for what I wanted. I’m smarter than you think, Supergirl,” they say. They get really close to my ear and whisper.  
“I know you’re trying to stall for your little goons to come and rescue you. I won’t fall for that. I am flattered you felt the need to call them for little ole me. I’ll see you around, Supergirl,” they say and let go of my face. It makes me drop to my knees and before I can try to catch them, they’re gone. Not long after I hear the sirens and see Alex run in to look for me. She finds me as I try to stand.  
“What the fuck happened?! You said you were okay!” she says as she helps me up. I hiss as I stand and feel some power come back to me. Being near even that small amount of kryptonite hurt me.  
“A bad guy was here. I don’t know exactly what they want but they say they want to keep the city safe. Also, they have kryptonite laced in their suit,” I say as we walk out together. She leads me to the car, and I lean against the door.  
“J’onn is not gonna like this,” she says.  
“Not gonna like what?” J’onn says as he comes over and crosses his arms. The other DEO agents are working on containing the fire and going to see in the warehouse.  
“Kara says there’s a new bad guy in town. Well, more like a vigilante, who isn’t afraid to kill people. Oh, and also has a God damn kryptonite suit,” Alex says.  
“Language, Alex. How the hell would someone get their hands on that? I have the only kryptonite available locked up at the DEO,” J’onn says being pissed. I start to feel a little better, like I can breathe again.  
“I’m not sure. I just want to catch the bastard for doing this to my sister. Are you sure you’re okay? I can take you back and put you under the sun bed?” she says to me and holds my shoulder.  
“Yeah, I’m okay, really, I’m fine,” I say to them both. I stand back up and shake and jump a little bit. J’onn hits me as hard as he can, and my arm is on fire.  
“What was that for!?” I yell at him.  
“You still aren’t back yet. Go get some sun, we’ll take care of this,” he says and waves Alex and I off. I stick my tongue out at him and he turns to roll his eyes. Alex laughs at me as I do it while we get in the car.  
“Kara, you’re such a kid,” she says while giggling still. I stop now and laugh with her. While we drive to the DEO I can’t stop thinking about that bad guy. I feel, I’m not sure. Like I don’t hate them like other bad guys, but I don’t like that they killed someone and used kryptonite against me. They must be very smart and that scares me more than anything else. A smart, bad ass super villain in my city that has access to kryptonite and god knows what else. Who is this guy?  
I keep thinking about that on the way over to the DEO. Alex doesn’t talk much after we were laughing. She must be thinking too. I look out the window as we drive through the city. I never see the city like this. It’s always flying too and from wherever I need to go. Don’t get me wrong, flying is lovely, I can’t imagine trying to drive to work all the time, but it’s pretty like this. The city is beautiful as I watch it zoom by at a slower than flying speed. I can actually admire it while we go through it. We drive past L-Corp and I wonder what Lena is up to. This time for sure in my head. Alex is too focused on the road to notice where we’re by so I stare at the building up until we can’t see it anymore.  
Maybe Lena’s at home in her pjs watching movies while eating popcorn. Or maybe she’s working on stuff at home while sipping on some tea that she just made. She could still even be in her office and finishing up last minute things. I wish I could live that life sometimes. The life Kara Danvers would have if she wasn’t Supergirl at night or a time when she needs to be. I wouldn’t trade anything about being able to save lives all the time or seeing people’s faces when I save what they almost lost. I love seeing little kids faces light up even if I just stop to say hi. I’m a role model for this city, I can’t forget that. But that small selfish part of me wishes someone else could be the role model and I could just be myself or be with Lena and live a nice, easy life. I shake my head stop thinking like that. I’ve never been selfish, and I’m not going to start now. Besides, like I said earlier, I’m sure Lena doesn’t even like me like that. I’ll take being her best friend over her not liking me at all any day. I smile at that thought and realize we’re back at the DEO.  
We get out and go to the sun bed and Alex turns it on. I lay and bask in the sun’s rays and let it warm me up as well.  
“How’s it feeling?” she asks me. I flex and show off my muscles that are back and better than ever.  
“I don’t know, you tell me,” I say and laugh as she smacks my arm. She rolls her eyes and turns it off. I sit up and immediately feel better, feel like myself again. Alex and I talk for a little while until J’onn and the others come back from clean up.  
“Did we get more evidence on this guy?” Alex asks.  
“Besides the fact that the bullet is custom and can’t be bought in any store and the gun has never been manufactured by anyone so we can’t trace it anywhere? Then no,” J’onn says as he pulls up the diagnostics of the bullet and gun. We all look at it and try to figure out who the hell could make this type of gun and bullet by themselves.  
“I think there are multiple people involved in this, there always is,” Alex says.  
“Me too, whoever they are, they’re rich because they can make this all on their own. Kara, tomorrow go and talk to Ms. Luthor and see if she knows anyone with this type of vigilante attitude and see if we can get a lead,” he says to me. I nod to him.  
“What else can I do right now?” I ask.  
“Fly home and get some rest,” he says. I gawk at him.  
“What?! That’s not fair, I can still help tonight,” I say to him.  
“That’s an order, Supergirl,” he says. He only calls me that now when he’s being all bossy and in charge. I mock his expression and turn to Alex.  
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you, sis,” I say to her.  
“Love you too, go get some rest, kid,” she says and pats my arm. I nod and fly off into the sky. I soar through and feel the wind blow through my hair and smack my face. I get home and change into pjs as quick as I can. I jump on my bed and, almost, break it. I bunch myself up under the covers and sigh as I get comfortable. I look up at the ceiling and stare at the different bumps on it. As I start to doze off, I can’t stop thinking about this bad guy. Then, I think of Lena and how she’ll react when she sees me tomorrow. I feel like I haven’t seen her in weeks, but it’s really only been a few days. I smile as I drift off thinking what noise and face’s she’ll make when I come and surprise her. A tiny thought in the back of my mind is the bad guy and how familiar they felt. But that thought gets covered up by Lena’s smiling face.


	2. Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Lena not being in the first chapter at all for a Supercorp fic, I thought it was time to add her to this one. In her office of course because that is Kara's favorite place to visit. Kara's more awkward in here at times but she'll get better at it. Lena is, well, being as stunning as Lena always is. Enjoy

Hair? Check. Clothes? Nerdy yet cute, check. Glasses? Oh, crap where’d my glasses go I definitely can’t leave without those! Ah, on top of my head. Phew, close one. Okay, so you’ll go talk to her and act like this is an interview for CatCo that she now owns. I wonder if she’ll get someone to take over for her at LCorp. Oh well, I guess I’ll see. Okay now Kara, you got this.  
As I take the elevator up, I focus on breathing and not freaking out on her or blowing my cover. Just because she owns CatCo doesn’t mean she’ll know what this is for right? Ugh, calm down Kara, you’ve got this remember? I say in my head as I walk into her office. Lena looks up past a pile of papers and her laptop when she realizes it’s me, she smiles. Her smile is so brilliant that I can’t believe it’s just because she gets to see me.  
“Kara, well this is a surprise!” she says standing up and walking towards me. She’s a little taller than me by about an inch. Why is she wearing 3-inch heels while she sits in a desk all day? I have no idea, but I am so not complaining. She’s wearing a skirt that has a cut out along her left thigh and it shows a lot of her leg because of it. Her calves look out of this world and I have seen some literal out of this world calves. She’s wearing a tight low-cut top with no sleeves and showing a lot of cleavage. Oh my god, she goes in for a hug, and didn’t notice I was staring. I hug her back and she smells heavenly, like flowers but a hint of some alcohol.  
“Yeah, surprise visit to see how you were doing,” I say when we separate. I miss the contact instantly when she walks back towards her desk. That doesn’t stop me from staring at her butt, ugh focus Kara come on! I shake my head and clear my thoughts then smile at her as she sits down.  
“I would offer to sit on my coach like we usually do during your visits but I’m very busy today. I have to do all the paperwork for CatCo and LCorp while also looking at job applications for my position here,” she says while rubbing her temple a little bit.  
“Wow, Lena, that’s a lot of stuff you have. Maybe I could come back another time?” I ask her. It’s a reluctant question but she is super busy and probably can’t even help with my current predicament.  
“No, no you just got here, stay for a bit please?” the way she asks makes me listen and sit down at her desk.  
“Alright, since you asked so nicely,” I say and smile at her. She smiles back, not as bright, more so tired but a smile all the same.  
“Well, what have you been up to since we last saw each other? I see you have your notepad with you? Did you come to ask me some questions about something you need for an article?” she asks me while smirking at me. My face starts to get hot, but I push it down and clear my throat while also fixing my glasses.  
“Well, a small question and then we can just talk if that’s okay with you?” I ask hesitantly.  
“Of course, Kara. Whatever you need,” she says and puts her pen down to focus on me. I try to not pay attention to the way her cleavage shows more that she leans towards me and is leaning across the desk. It’s like she wants me stare at her boobs. Stop being a perv, Kara, come on. I act like I was looking at some of her papers and look back up.  
“Alright, here it is. Ahem, do you know of anyone that has a vigilante mind set with the means to get their hands-on kryptonite? While also being able to make their own weapons?” I ask her rather quickly because I thought she’d tell me to stop after just the first part. She blinks slowly at me and leans back in her chair. I fix my shirt collar because it feels way hotter in here than it did a few minutes ago.  
“Well, I have a few ideas for your question. Can I ask, what is this for, Kara?” she asks.  
“Well, there was an explosion at the docks last night and one man dead. The police and Supergirl think it was an attack planned by a vigilante. A rich vigilante who has kryptonite,” I say. She keeps just looking at me and not talking. I start to feel hot again and look at her papers now.  
“Ah, I see. You talked to Supergirl? That explains it, because I’m sure the news never said anything about kryptonite,” she says, arching an eyebrow at me. I gulp, but she looks away and sighs.  
“I think I can come up with a list within the next few days and send it to you. I do have a lot of stuff to work on,” she says, gesturing to her paperwork.  
“Yes, of course. Whatever works for your schedule. I don’t want to overwork you,” I say nodding a million times. If I were human, the speed my neck is going, it would have snapped by now. When I open my eyes from nodding what felt like forever, she’s smiling at me.  
“You’re so cute when you’re nervous, Kara,” she says. I almost, ALMOST, float in the air and punch through the ceiling because of what she said. I try to act casual, like a best friend would when their best friend says they’re cute. I laugh a little and smile at her.  
“Thank you, I get that a lot,” I say. I GET THAT A LOT?? Who says that to their friend?? I’m such a loser. All this inner turmoil on the inside but I’m still smiling casually at her.  
“Oh, you do? Let me guess, Mr. Olsen says that?” she asks and smirks at me. I used to have a thing for James, but now, he’s a pompous jerk that seems to dislike Lena a lot. I can’t believe I thought I used to like him. I laugh a fake laugh at her.  
“No, not him. Just you know, Alex, and my mom. Not really anyone else that calls me that, besides you,” I say. I should end this before it gets worse.  
“Just your sister, your mom and I call you cute? I find that hard to believe, Kara. You are cuteness personified. If you look it up in the dictionary, your picture is there. I can make that happen if you want. I can buy a fraction of the dictionary and put your picture for cute,” she says smiling at me. We both laugh because we both know she could if she wanted.  
“No, no, I’m okay. Thank you for the offer though,” I laugh and say to her. She laughs a little longer too and we both stop after a few seconds. I didn’t even notice the time, I’ve already been here for 15 minutes when I told her I wouldn’t be long.  
“Well, Lena, I think I should let you get back to work. I’m sorry to have bothered you,” I say as I get up. She shakes her head at me.  
“You were no bother at all, Kara. I loved having you here. I wish you could stay longer, but I have so much work. Maybe we could meet for dinner within the next few days and I can give you those names?” she asks me. I freeze. Dinner, with Lena, just us? Keep calm, just accept it.  
“Yes, that sounds great! Where do we want to?” I ask her. Nice, keep going.  
“Let’s do Nozu’s so it’s easy for you to access. Does tomorrow night at 7 work?” she asks.  
“Tomorrow at 7 works great for me. Well, it’s a date,” I say smiling. A date? Why did I say that oh god she’s going to hate me! What weirdo says it’s a date to their best friend?  
“Yes, it is. I’ll see you tomorrow at 7. Don’t forget,” she says while smiling. She walks me to the door and she hugs me again. This time for a few seconds longer. I relish in this warm embrace. I smell her perfume without being too obvious and can feel her shoulder blades under her shirt. We let go and I smile at her, she smiles back.  
“See you tomorrow, Lena.”  
“See you tomorrow, Kara.” She turns back to her desk and walks slowly while her heels click. All I can stare at is her ass and imagining how it would feel in my hands as she kisses me while we sit on her couch and what she’d look like shirtless as she grabs my hair while we make out. I snap my pencil and look down to see it fall in the elevator because I’m back in there. I gotta get this crush under control. 

I arrive at the DEO not long after I left CatCo. I went to check if I needed to work on a story for James. He wasn’t happy to hear that I asked Lena about the explosion and not him.  
“What if she helps these people that did it huh? She could use it against you and kill you,” he says. We’re in his office and he’s throwing his hands around.  
“She wouldn’t do that, James. She’s not her mom or brother. She’s good and kind and wants to help me. Plus, she’s kind of our boss now. You have to talk to her no matter what you think of her,” I say to him. He sighs and puts a hand over his face.  
“I guess you’re right, Kara. I still don’t trust her. Anyways, I don’t have a story for you right now. Everyone is too focused on covering the dock explosion. I guess you can help someone out with it if you find some suspects. And put in their article about Supergirl and what she has to say,” he says to me.  
“Sounds like a plan. I’ll get right on that,” I say as I’m about to go help the journalists on this article when I get a call.  
“Hello? Alex?” I ask her. At my sister’s name, James seems to listen as best as he can.  
“Hey, Kara, you might want to head over here. We got something on those computers that villain destroyed,” she says.  
“Okay, I’ll be right over. Can we give the vigilante a code name though? It’s hard to keep track of when you just call them a villain or vigilante,” I say to her.  
“Uh, sure. We can think of one when you get here. I’ll see you in a few,” she says and hangs up. I use James’ balcony to fly to the DEO and here we are.  
“What’s the update?” I ask as I walk over and lean on the table.  
“So, it turns out, the computers weren’t completely destroyed. We got our tech guys to look at the hard drives on them. Well, the vigilante got locations of different warehouses around Central City from these computers,” she says, crossing her arms as the tech guys pull up the locations on the screen.  
“Well, do we know what’s in them?” I ask her.  
“No clue, none of these have ever popped up on the radar of the police as suspicious. We were planning on sending multiple groups to different locations and having you search out ones that might have dangerous materials in them,” she says looking at me.  
“When do we leave?”  
“When I figure out who I want to send where. Not to mention where they will actually go to,” J’onn says.  
“Well, just let me know when we’re leaving. Alex, we should think of a codename,” I tell her.  
“Codename for who?” J’onn asks.  
“The damn super villain or vigilante, whoever they are,” Alex says.  
“Ah, I would like to have something to call them as well. Work on that while I get teams together,” J’onn says as if I didn’t already say that. Sometimes he treats me like I’m a kid still and that I don’t know anything. I might not be able to read minds, but I am super smart and can do anything that any human scientist with several PHDS can do in minutes. I sigh and walk over to a little office room and wait for Alex. She comes in and gives me an eyebrow raise.  
“What’s up, you seem pouty,” she says as she takes a seat.  
“J’onn always treats me like a kid. I’m not a kid, Alex. I’m super smart and can do anything any human can. I can’t read minds no, but I can do a lot of other things,” I say and fall into a chair. Alex smiles at me and puts her hand on mine.  
“He just worries about you, Kara. He’s been here for a little longer than you and wants to help you. He doesn’t want to lose us like he lost his family,” she says. I turn to look at her fully now.  
“He sure shows it in weird ways. I’m fully capable of protecting myself. I’m bullet proof, super strong, I can FLY, I can breathe ice, I have heat vison, what more does he want?” I sigh.  
“It’s not about what you can do. You know, mom always got nervous when I first started driving, right?” she asks me. I nod like I remember, mom was always worried she’d get in a crash and never come back home.  
“I figured out she was always nervous because she knew I was a really good driver. I passed every driving test with flying colors. I never got a ticket or even a parking ticket. She was always so worried because other people aren’t as good as I am at driving. J’onn thinks of it like that. He’s seen how bad humans can be when they don’t understand something. When he’s worried about you it’s because he knows humans are un predictable. That’s why he wants to find this guy so he can get the kryptonite and help protect you,” she says to me. I look at her and realize she’s right. He doesn’t think I’m weak or incompetent compared to him. He’s worried others will do something to me.  
“Thank you, Alex. I never thought of it like that,” I say rubbing my neck as she smiles at me.  
“You’re welcome. Now you know how I felt when I was driving but always had mom up my ass. Come on, let’s think of a name for this guy,” she says and pats my arm. I nod and we sit and look up at the ceiling.  
“How about, The Dark Knight?” I ask.  
“No, it sounds too familiar. What about The Knight?” Alex says.  
“No, that sounds lame and praises them too much. What about The Emerald’s Shadow?”  
“That doesn’t sound too bad, and for short we could just call them Emerald. Is it because they have kryptonite and are like a shadow because we can’t catch them?” Alex asks.  
“Ah, well, actually, it’s because they have green color on their suit and it’s all black,” I say sheepishly. She stares and laughs at me because that’s how I came up with the name.  
“Alright, well if J’onn asks I’ll tell him my idea, deal?” she says.  
“Deal, please don’t tell him mine,” I laugh. Someone knocks at the door, opens it and salutes us.  
“Agent Danvers, Supergirl, the director requests your arrival,” he says. We thank him and go see J’onn.  
“We’re ready. Supergirl, you’ll go to this warehouse because our men believe that is where, sorry, what was the codename you came up with?” he says.  
“Emerald’s Shadow, or Emerald for short,” I say. He just gives the side eye and nods.  
“Right, well, we believe that Emerald will hit this warehouse next and all the others are just distractions. Alright, let’s go,” he says to his teams. They all stand tall and salute.  
“Let me know if Emerald is there okay? I won’t be far,” Alex says. She’s my backup. If they’re human, we don’t need to overpower them with J’onn. He’ll fly with the other teams to make sure they’re okay.  
I fly to the warehouse location and land in front of it. I use x-ray to see if I can spot them, no such luck.  
“Supergirl, how is it?” Alex asks.  
“So far, no activity. I don’t see anything worth stealing or destroying for that matter,” I look around and go into the warehouse. Soon as I step foot in there, I feel a wire on my foot and look down to see a trip wire. What does it lead to? Next thing I know, I’m getting blasted by high frequency waves. I drop on my knees and hold my ears and scream. I keep my eyes closed and hope Alex comes soon to help me get out of this. The sound waves stop, I look up to see Emerald’s Shadow. I’m barely conscious as is, but they come closer with the kryptonite as I try to scoot away.  
“Surprised to see me again, Supergirl? You really thought I would lead you to what I wanted? You must be more of a fool than I thought,” they say and keep walking towards me. I keep crawling until I feel the door against my back. I’m still out of it because of the sound waves but I manage to punch the door out and crawl out. I hear them sigh and open the door wider so they can step out.  
“Really, Supergirl? You’re running away? I thought you’d put up more of a fight,” they say to me and keep getting closer. The closer they get, the more drained I start to feel. I hear running in the woods and then Alex shouting for me and sprinting over here. She stops right behind me and raises her big ass gun.  
“Get the fuck away from her,” she says and takes the gun off safety. They laugh once, just a small one. They don’t even look at Alex when they talk.  
“Well, that is disappointing. Next time, Supergirl, it’ll be just the two of us so I can stop you from fighting me and I can get what I want,” they say. They throw smoke down and it flashes bright, I look away and look up and see they’re gone. Dammit. I slam my fist against the ground and stand up. I was so pathetic against them, I need to get better. The next time I see Emerald’s Shadow, they won’t be so lucky.


	3. "The Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the date that isn't a date but they both call it one so it is. Read on as these two awkward and in love best friends dream of one another while the other has no clue what they think about. Awkward Kara and Lena date interactions are ahead and some spicy thoughts as well. Enjoy!

I look in the mirror at myself and inspect every detail. I don’t want to overdress while we go to Nozu’s, but I can’t help but think about how she called it a date. I end up deciding on black button up that is slightly too big, a gold necklace, some gold bracelets on my arms, some dress pants that aren’t too flashy and some 2-inch heels not 3-inch. I let my hair down and put on some lipstick. I check myself one more time and nod at my reflection.  
“Hopefully Kara doesn’t think this is too much to handle, huh, Levi?” I ask my cat who just yawns and stretches as a response. I chuckle at his reaction and grab my purse. It’s currently 6:30, perfect, I’ll be the first one there.   
I get to Nozu’s after my chauffeur drops me off and I walk in to find a table. It isn’t terribly busy for a Thursday night, which is nice. I look around for a table and spot blonde hair that is impossible to miss. She looks up and beams at me from a table in the corner.   
“Lena! Over here!” she shouts at me across the restaurant. I smile at the waiters who eyeball Kara for yelling. I walk over to her and smile at her. She hasn’t stopped smiling since she saw me come in. She’s wearing a button up covered in flowers and tucked into her jeans. She pulls off that nerd with style look very well. She gets up to hug me and smells like the outdoors with a mix of coconut shampoo. She lets go and we sit, I grab a menu while I think of it.  
“Well, I didn’t expect you to be here first. It is only 6:45,” I say to her as I look at the menu. She smiles sheepishly now, not like her smile before and rubs her neck.   
“Yeah, I was just so excited and nervous that I got here at like 6:15 to make sure we got a table and that I wasn’t late,” she says, not looking at me. I can’t help but look at her though. Even when she’s embarrassed and looking away, she’s stunning. She practically glows and brightens up the restaurant. Her hair is golden like the sun, while her eyes are as blue as the vellela jelly fish. When she smiles it’s contagious, when her cheeks get red I can’t help but think of other ways I could make them be flushed and make her out of breathe. Wow, Lena, let’s not take it too far yet. She doesn’t even know you like her, she’s so innocent and sweet. Not to mention, she’s probably straight. She finally looks back over and I instantly look back at the menu and cover my blush with my hair.  
“That’s okay, Kara. I thought it might have been busier too,” I say to make her feel better. I look back up and smile at her. She smiles back one of her real smiles. She doesn’t even need to look at the menu, she knows what she wants. She orders practically half the menu when the waiter comes. They don’t seem shocked, and then it’s my turn.  
“I’ll take the pasta and a side salad please with your wine of the day,” I tell him. He nods and takes the menus and walks away. I look back at Kara who is practically jumping in her seat about all this food she will be getting. For someone who eats so much food, she never gains any weight. I’m not complaining, she looks great, it’s just, odd. Suddenly, she gets serious and turns to stare me right in the face.  
“So, about that list of names we discussed. I figure we’d get it out of the way now and then enjoy our meal,” she says low and serious. I force back the blush I got from hearing her voice like that.   
“Ahem, yes, well it is a rough list because I’m not sure who would be able to get kryptonite, but, I know some people who think they are a hero,” I say and slide her a list I put in my purse. She takes it and nods at a few names.   
“How do you know these people? I’m just curious,” she says.  
“Well, I used to work with some of them. I am a CEO after all, Kara. I also heard about some of the others from my associates. It’s easy to keep tabs on them and figure out their whereabouts. I’m just not sure about the kryptonite thing. I didn’t think anyone would be able to get it,” I say. I really have no clue who the hell could get that valuable rock. Besides my brother, but all of his got taken by the people who work with Supergirl and is locked away.  
“That’s okay, Lena. This list is great, thank you so much for thinking of these people for me,” she says while smiling her contagious smile again. I smile back at her.  
“You’re welcome, what are friends for right?” I say and flip my hair behind my neck. I look at her and she’s staring. At what? I’m not sure but she’s staring, and her mouth is practically slack jawed.   
“Ahem, Kara, you should close your mouth before it attracts flies,” I say and giggle at her. She does and realizes she was staring and clears her throat while blushing furiously.  
“I’m sorry about that, please don’t think I’m weird,” she says.  
“It’s alright. May I ask why you were staring?” I ask her and raise my eyebrow while smirking. That seems to deepen the blush, but she tries to speak.  
“Well, I didn’t notice how nice you look when we first came in and now that I was sitting and looking at your outfit you look, beautiful,” she says and maintains eye contact while saying it. She’s not the only one blushing now. She’s just saying that to be nice like friends do. She can’t possibly like me or think I’m pretty enough to date. Just friends being friends.  
“Oh, well thank you, Kara. I just threw this on,” I say and shrug a little. That’s a lie, I took 3 hours to pick this simple outfit. 3 whole hours, not to mention it took me another half hour to figure out the accessories and make up. All for a girl who has no idea I dream about her every night. Or wish she were with me so I could hold her hand and hug her or kiss when I please. Or that I call out her name when I touch myself at night. Sweet, innocent Kara cannot know that about me.   
“Well, you look stunning,” she says, quieter. I smile again at her.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself. Like a cute reporter who can’t wear anything but pastel colors,” I say and laugh.  
“Hey, I can wear more than pastel colors!” she shouts at me. Feigning anger towards me.  
“Oh, yeah? Name 3 times you have in the past year that I have known you,” I say and put my hand on my chin. She gets a glimmer of determination in her eyes and she scowls to think of times.  
“I uh, have worn a plaid shirt with jeans, a dark blue dress and uhhh oh, a button up with a blue jacket and blue dress pants that were dark blue so ha!” she shouts triumphantly. I laugh at her enthusiasm.  
“Well, you beat me. How much do I owe you for it?” I ask her playfully.  
“Oh, I could not ask you to pay for something. But, since I did win, you can buy me desert. I won’t make it expensive,” she says and nods. I laugh. I am a billionaire and all she wants is some cheap desert?   
“Kara, you are too sweet. I can buy anything on this menu so many times and it wouldn’t even put a dent in my fortune. But, I’ll buy you a desert,” I tell her. She smiles at me and is about to say something else when she sees our food coming. It takes our waiter and another one to carry all of Kara’s food. How she affords to pay for all this food all the time amazes me. There’s just barely enough room to have space for my food but it’s okay.  
“Thank you!” Kara shouts at them and grabs for her forks and knives instantly.  
“Thank you,” I tell them politely and they nod and walk away. I look at her as she giggles at the abundance of food in front of us. I can’t help but smile at her because she’s so cute. She grabs a fork and knife and digs into her steak first. She finishes a few bites and looks up at me. I just noticed how long I’ve been staring at her and feel my face heat up and look at my food.  
“Your pasta is gonna get cold if you don’t eat it soon,” she says and looks down at it then back up at me.   
“Thank you for reminding me. I’ll start eating it right now,” I say and start to eat it. She continues to scarf down her steak and works on the baked potato that came with it. I smile and continue to eat my pasta.   
Not much later, I finish my pasta and salad the same time Kara finishes all of her food. The waiter comes over and takes our plates.  
“Will we be having desert tonight?” he asks and looks at Kara longer than me. She looks back at me, hesitant.  
“Yes, we’ll take the tiramisu,” I tell him and he bows as he takes away our dishes.  
“Lena, that’s the more expensive deserts I would have been fine with cake!” she says.  
“Well you said any desert, you never said I couldn’t pick the most expensive one,” I say and shrug as I sip my wine. She huffs and rolls her eyes. She’s so cute when she pouts. I wish this were a real date. I’m sure Kara is straight, after she told me how she dated Mr. Olsen always talks about cute guys. She’s looking over the list of names I gave her and she keeps scrunching her nose. It makes a little crinkle between her eyes and it makes her even cuter. I wish I could make her make faces that weren’t cute but from pure pleasure. But sweet, little innocent Kara would probably only be with guys and doesn’t think of me like that. I think of what she’d look like with her hair out and splayed across the bed. With her glasses off and waiting for me while being naked and out of breath. I start to get the warm feeling in my stomach and below the belt and look away from her before I go too far.   
“So, you said you knew some of these people personally?” she asks me and looks up, serious Kara time.  
“Yes, I worked with a few of them. Some I know from others talking about them,” I say to her. She nods and looks back at it for a second.  
“Well, I’ll give these to Supergirl the next time I see her. And I’ll have Alex investigate since she works for the FBI,” she says as well. Ah yes, her sister. I don’t think she likes me nearly as much as Kara does. I think she’s suspicious of me because of my family.  
“And, how is your sister, Kara? Still suspicious of me?” I ask nonchalantly as I sip my wine.   
“Oh no, she trusts you more now. I convinced her that you are good and aren’t like your family,” she says.   
“Well thank you for vouching for me.”  
“Of course, Lena. You’re my best friend why wouldn’t I vouch for you?”   
“You don’t have to just because you’re my best friend.”  
“I will always stand up for you, Lena. Always,” she says as she takes my hands and looks me in the eyes. I gulp as I realize how blue they are. I could get lost staring in them. I just nod at her and can’t look away. The waiter comes with our dessert and I take my hands and move my glass so he can set it down. Kara gives me a small smile and then looks at our dessert and smiles wide at the waiter thanking him. I pick up my fork and eat some of it with Kara. The rest of the “date” goes well. As I pay for my food and the dessert and Kara pays for her food, she gets a call from someone.   
“Hello? Alex? Oh, hi, I’m with Lena right now. Well, I think you can figure out whoever’s name until I get back home. No, I can’t just leave,” she’s whisper yelling at Alex.   
“Kara, it’s okay if you go you know. I’ll be okay, I have my chauffeur to drive me,” I tell her. She puts a hand over the phone, I can hear Alex still talking.  
“Are you sure? She can wait a few more minutes,” she tells me. I shake my head.   
“Go on, I’ll be fine. Thank you for coming with me and letting me buy you dessert,” I tell her. She keeps her hand over the phone still.  
“Well if it’s okay with you. Thank you so much for having dinner with me, it was a fun date,” she says it so casually. After a second she realizes it and starts to blush. I laugh at her a little bit and she clears her throat.  
“Okay, fine Alex here I come, I’m saying bye,” she hangs up on Alex and stands up.  
“It was really great talking to you and seeing you,” I tell her as I join her to stand and give her a hug. She hugs back and squeezes tighter than normal.   
“It was amazing being able to eat dinner with you. Maybe we can do it again with no business?” she asks me. I smile at her as we let go.  
“Yes, maybe we can. I’ll check my schedule to see when I’m free. What days work for you?” I ask her.  
“I’m always free for you,” she says. I try so hard not to burst out crying because of how sweet and perfect she is.   
“Oh, well, I’m always free for you. We can talk and make plans, go help your sister,” I say and try to play off my butterflies. Now would be the perfect time to kiss her, but I can’t do that to Kara. She doesn’t even like me in that way, I don’t want to ruin our relationship.   
“I’ll see you next time, Lena. And I’ll talk to you again soon,” she says while grabbing the papers and giving me a quick hug again. Then, just like that, she’s gone. I watch her weave through the crowds so easily and then she’s fully out of view. Her blonde hair I could spot anywhere going with her. I sigh and drink the rest of my wine. I pick up my purse and walk out to meet my chauffeur.   
He takes me home in silence and I go to my apartment where I’m greeted by Levi. I give him a few head scratches and go in my room. I take my shoes off and put them back in my closet and go to wipe my makeup off. I slip my clothes off as well and slide into bed with my book that has gotten interesting. Levi joins me by my feet and purrs as he sleeps. I turn the light off and lay my head on the pillow. My last thoughts are of Kara, smiling and laughing with me. Instead of Nozu’s, we’re at my apartment. And she’s wearing only a sports bra and underwear. I smile as I fall asleep with that image in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched it up a little this time by making it from Lena's perspective just for fun. If you guys like it I might do more chapters in her pov more often. I know the update is pretty late, I have been super busy these past few weeks. I'll try to get the next chapter written at a decent time so you don't have to wait forever. I think the next one will be more action packed or maybe it'll be cute again like this who knows, we will see what I'm feeling.


	4. Too Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we can catch a glimpse of Kara's hectic life between being a good reporter to being Central City's hero. Not to mention trying to get her sister a girlfriend while having girl problems of her own.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your date last night Kara, you don’t have to keep giving me the cold shoulder,” Alex says as she gives me quotes around date.  
“I’m sorry, did you guys hear something?” I ask J’onn and the other agents. They shake their heads at me and smile. Alex scoffs and hits me, which does nothing.  
“I’ m trying to figure out who this Emerald person is, and you should be too. You guys can go on as many dates as you want when we figure this out,” she tries to cheer me up now instead of argue.  
“That probably won’t happen. First off, I’m Supergirl. Second off, she doesn’t like me like that Alex, she’s my best friend. How about you and your dates? Have you gone on any recently since your break up a couple of months ago?” I ask her and cross my arms. She glares but blushes at the same time.  
“I’m offended you ask that Kara. I don’t have time to try to find another girlfriend,” she says and looks away. I roll my eyes and laugh at her.  
“Maybe I could help you out with that. I mean Supergirl is the best wing woman,” I say while flexing in my suit and posing. She rolls her eyes and pushes me away from her. I laugh too as does J’onn.  
“Yeah, soon as you get a real date with Lena. Now, about that list she gave you. We ran the names through the system. We know where they are, but so far can’t find any evidence to prove them as Emerald,” she says and shows me on the screens. I nod as I look over all the names and faces.  
“Should I go as Kara to talk to them?” I ask.  
“Maybe, if we can’t find anymore evidence. Maybe Lena can call and tell us more,” she says.  
“I don’t want to call her just to use her, Alex,” I say.  
“I know, I know. Maybe she’ll do it on her own accord?” Alex says. I hear a phone ring and look down in my boot to see it’s mine. Odd, I never usually get calls I’m with everyone I get calls from. It’s Lena!  
“Hi, Lena! Why are you calling so early?” I ask her. Alex gives me a thumbs up and I go in an empty room.  
“Hello to you too, Kara. I was calling early because I stopped by CatCo and saw that you weren’t in yet and wanted to check on you?” she asks me. Oh my god I forgot to go to work!  
“Oh yes, yes sorry, I was just running a little late. I’ll be there super soon!” I shout.  
“Take your time. I bought us coffee so maybe it’ll cool down when you get here,” she says. And she bought me coffee!? I could melt in her arms right now.  
“Aw that’s so sweet of you,” I say while signaling for Alex to come over. She gives me an eyebrow and I move my hands to get her over here.  
“It’s nothing really. I know your order so I thought I’d get it and come say hi,” she says. Alex finally makes her way over.  
“I can’t wait to drink it soon, Lena. Thank you! I gotta catch the bus I will be there within a few minutes,” I tell her.  
“Alright Kara, I’ll see you in a few,” she says and hangs up.  
“Alex! It was Lena, she’s at CatCo and bought me coffee, I gotta go be Kara!” I tell her. I fly and change my clothes and come back.  
“Oh, maybe she’ll talk more about this,” she says.  
“Maybe, but if we don’t find something soon I’m gonna take you to the club and be your wing woman. I’ll see you later, love you!” I say and hug her really quick.  
“Love you too, sis,” she says. I fly to work and fix my hair and glasses and walk in, clip board in hand. I walk over to my desk and see Lena waiting patiently playing on her phone.  
“Hey, boss,” I say to her and smile. She looks up and smiles back. She gives me a hug and we break it apart. I miss the contact instantly.  
“Hi, Kara. Here is your still hot coffee,” she says and hands it to me. I squeal as I take it.  
“Thank you, Lena!” I say and sniff it before I take a sip. I shiver from how good it tastes and how excited I was from before.  
“You’re welcome. What are bosses for?” she asks and chuckles at her own little joke. I set my cup down on my desk and sit down when I realize I’m sitting and she’s standing how rude of me.  
“Oh, you can sit in my chair I don’t have much to work on besides the article about the new bad guy in town,” I say and stand up but almost slide the chair across the room. She catches it before it can go too far and she pushes it back.  
“I’m okay Kara, really. It is your desk after all. Have a seat. I was going to go check on the other workers here so no one thinks I favorite you. Especially James, I think he’s jealous that I talk to you more than him,” she says and laughs a little. I look over and see James is watching through his office door, arms cross and a small scowl on his face directed in our direction.  
“Well, I’ll be back around Kara. Get to work on that article. You do still want a job here, yes?” she asks jokingly. I laugh and nod at her.  
“Yes, I’d love to keep my job. I’ll get right on it boss,” I say and she walks away to talk to other workers here. I feel my phone go off and grab it to see Alex texted me.  
How’s the info from Lena coming?  
She only stopped by my desk for a few minutes, I didn’t have time to ask.  
As soon as I sent the text, I hear James walk over and look up to see him at my desk.  
“Good morning James, how are you today?” I ask him. He isn’t even looking at me right now, he’s watching Lena go from desk to desk to talk to other people. I tap his foot with mine and he finally looks at me like he hasn’t been standing at my desk this whole time.  
“It’s been okay. Why is she going around talking to my co-workers like she cares?” he asks and looks back at me.  
“Because she does care, James. Just because she’s rich and is now our boss doesn’t mean we need to hate her,” I say and watch the same woman James is watching with a very different look in my eyes than him.  
“You forgot one thing, Kara. She’s a Luthor, they’re all bad,” he says and I give him my Supergirl glare meant for bad guys.  
“Just because her family is bad doesn’t mean she is James. We’ve talked about this. Plus, she’s my friend now. I don’t think she’ll do anything bad, she’s a really good person,” I say and stare longingly at her. He glares back at me and shrugs.  
“Sure, Kara. But you always only see the good in people until it’s too late. I hope the same doesn’t happen again with her,” he says and walks back to his office. I take a slow breathe to calm myself down. Why does James not like Lena so much? I don’t understand, just because her brother is evil and her mom doesn’t make her evil.  
I sigh as I start typing up a story for the new bad guy in town. I feel my phone go off and look to see it’s a call from Alex. I answer it and brush my hair back out of my face.  
“Yes, Alex?”  
“Hey are you busy? We have Supergirl business that needs to be taken care of,” she says.  
“What is the business, Alex?”  
“Well, it’s not Emerald, unfortunately, but there’s an alien nearby causing havoc,” as soon as she says it I hear a crash not too far from here and see that there is a big alien going around throwing cars at buildings. The cops are on the scene, but hiding from it. Everyone at CatCo rushes to the window to see what is happening and I take this opportunity to change and fly out of the window. I land near the alien and give him my pose.  
“Hey, did you wake up on the wrong side of the rocks this morning?” I ask because it looks like a rock alien. It turns to me and throws a piece of the ground. I break it in one punch and start to fly over to it. It swings at me but is entirely too slow. I pick it up and throw it in the water not too far from here. It can’t get out on its own so the DEO agents over there take care of it. Everyone cheers for me and I smile at people as I float for a little longer to make sure everyone is okay.  
“Supergirl, we need you to go to the factory on Elm Street right away!” Alex yells in my earpiece. I flinch at how loud she is.  
“Okay, okay Alex. What is the problem?”  
“It’s, it’s Emerald again! They must have used the alien as a distraction,” Alex says as I fly over to the factory. I land and see the chain on the door was ripped off. I’m about to go in when Emerald steps out. They slow clap as they do and stop at the door. I don’t back down this time and stand my ground.  
“I expected that alien to take you longer. However, you were still too slow because I got what I came for, Supergirl,” they say and stop clapping.  
“Well, it was just a simple-minded alien. Easy to beat. I think you’ll be just as easy to beat,” I say, trying not to show I’m shaking from being near kryptonite. They step closer and I stay standing where I am. Right up until where they’re face to face with me and I’m sweating and breathing hard now, barely able to stand. They reach out and grab a piece of my hair and twirl it in their hands.  
“What, are you doing?” I ask through labored breathing. They still do it but then stop and touch my face. That makes me drop to my knees because I feel the kryptonite surge through their gloves and into my skin. I gasp out in pain. They don’t take their hand away, they just stand above me. Making me look up at them by tilting my head. I glare while being in immense amounts of pain.  
“The girl of steel on her knees, who would have thought,” they say almost fascinated. I growl and manage to get out of their hand on my face. I look at the ground at their feet and they circle me like I’m their prey and they’re the hunter. I start to stand again but this time they actually hit me to make me stay down. I reach up to my face and touch my lip, I’m bleeding. I growl and look up at them.  
“Sorry, reflex. You should stay on your knees, you look great that way,” they say and start to walk away. I start to get up to follow them and slowly get up as they still just walk away. I manage to walk and catch up to them and grab them to stop them. They turn around and punch me square in the face. I don’t fall from that hit, but it hurt like hell. I hit them back, making a crack in their mask. It’s not huge and their mask is still on their face. They touch the crack, take a breath and punch me in the chest, take out my legs in a swift motion, and then kick me in the head when I’m on the ground.  
My eyes don’t want to stay open and everything is blurry. They walk closer to me and bend down to take the hair out of my face.  
“I’m sorry, Supergirl. I have to do this, and I can’t let you stop me,” they say and wipe some dirt off my face. If it wasn’t for the searing pain from the hits and the kryptonite, this touch would be nice. They turn up the level of kryptonite and I feel myself yell in pain and then everything is dark.

“Kara! Thank god, you’re awake and okay!” Alex yells and hugs me as I’m on the sun bed again. I hug her back and feel groggy.  
“I’m glad I’m awake now too. What happened?” I ask her.  
“We found you after you weren’t answering, and the factory was on fire while you were laying on the ground unconscious while being bloody and dirty. We put the fire out and grabbed you and brought you back here. You’ve been asleep for over a day. Emerald must have given you a good shot of kryptonite,” she says. I remember as she talks about it. I grab my head because I remember the kick, and the nice touch, and then the searing pain of kryptonite.  
“The good news is, I told Lena that you lost your voice because she called when you didn’t show up for work. I told her you’ll have a few days off. And, Emerald hasn’t shown up for a while,” I nod and rub my head. My wounds have healed but it doesn’t feel like it.  
“I think you should take it easy the next few days and stay at home,” Alex says. That is the last thing I want to do. Stay at home, alone, with my thoughts about this? I don’t think so. I look up at her feeling way better all of a sudden.  
“You’re trying to get out of me being your wing-woman. We’re gonna go to the club and get you a girl,” I tell her and laugh. She stares back at me, confused.  
“Uh, Kara, did you not just hear what I said? You are in no condition to go out,” she says.  
“I’m in no condition to go be Supergirl. Being Kara and being your wing woman is way different. Come on, let’s go get dressed! I’m about to get you a girlfriend!” I cheer and hop off the sun bed. She sputters to try to think of an excuse and I drag her with me to her car. We drive to her house to pick out some clothes first.  
All of her clothes scream secret agent in disguise. I roll my eyes as she holds a pantsuit up to try to wear. I look through her clothes and grab an outfit and throw it at her. She puts it on in the bathroom and she comes out looking questionable. I gave her a black v neck and some black ripped jeans and black combat boots.  
“Really?” she says. I nod at her fast.  
“All the ladies are gonna be all over you soon as we walk in there,” I tell her and nod. She shrugs and agrees with me. We drive to my house and get some clothes for me. I get a blue dress with no sleeves and some short heels. We do our makeup at my house. Of course, she hardly does any but neither do I because this is about her getting a girlfriend not me. I smile at her as we go downtown to find a good bar/club. We find a good looking one and wait in the line. As we get to the door and deal with the bodyguard, Alex looks at the door for a few extra seconds.  
“Ready to find your new girl?” I ask her and nudge her shoulder.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she says, skeptical. I smile at her as we walk in. This is going to be the best night in a while! No more thinking of Maggie for her, and no more thinking of Emerald for me! Or so I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this chapter was updated really late. I'm really sorry about that! I have been having a lot going on with a new job and my college work it's been a real mess to try and finish a chapter here and there. I'll try to update as often as I can in between all my work. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	5. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex take a trip to the night club downtown to get Alex a girlfriend and help distract Kara from Lena and from the Emerald problem. Girl problems for both Kara and Alex ensue. This one contains a little bit more dirty things than the previous chapters. Not full on sex yet but we'll get there don't worry. As always, I hope you enjoy!

“Alex, you need to learn to relax!” I yell over the club music so Alex can hear me. She shakes her head and sips her drink at the bar counter. She hasn’t moved from this spot since we got here. How is she supposed to get a girlfriend when she won’t even move off the bar counter?

“I’m fine right here. If someone wants to come talk to me, they will,” she says and sips her drink again. I roll my eyes and let her finish her drink then I drag her away from the cup before she can get a refill. She sputters as she tries to get out of my grip but I keep dragging her until I get to the dance floor. She stops fighting and stands still and crosses her arms. 

“Kara, why did you do that? I was fine at the bar,” she pouts. I smile and laugh at her.

“Come on, Alex. No girl was going to try to talk to the loner at the bar. You need to show off your dance moves. I’ll get you a drink, considering I can’t even get drunk off this human alcohol,” luckily everyone is too drunk or can’t hear me because the music. Otherwise, I would have gotten strange looks. I walk over to the bar as Alex sighs and starts dancing. I smile and order her a whiskey with some ice and order a water for me because it is hot in here. I get the drinks and pay and hand Alex her drink. She downs it in seconds and hands me the cup back. Liquid courage. I smile and set the cup on the table and join her in dancing.

“Maybe this is better than sitting at the bar!” she shouts and bobs her head to the music. I laugh and nod my head with her. I dance along and after a few songs I see a ponytail in the crowd that looks familiar. Lena!

“Alex! Lena is here, I’m gonna go talk to her. You keep dancing and try to get a girl’s attention!” I shout at her. She just keeps dancing. I squeeze through the crowd and eventually get to Lena.

“Lena!” I shout and touch her arm. Turns out, it isn’t Lena. I pull my hand back and rub my head.

“I’m sorry! I thought you were someone else!” I say and laugh at myself. The girl is very pretty, not as pretty as Lena, but still pretty. She smiles at me.

“I might not be the girl you were looking for, but would you want to get a drink with me and join me at the bar?” she asks. I stop rubbing my head and look at her than back at Alex. She’s dancing care free. I turn back to the girl and nod.

“Sure, I’ll join you,” I say and walk with her to the bar. We order drinks and we talk for a bit, she’s pretty interesting. She keeps staring at me for long periods of time.

“You’re really pretty you know,” she says to me. I stare back at her now and smile sheepishly. 

“Nah, I’m cute not really pretty,” I say and laugh a little.

“No, you’re gorgeous. And those arms, are hot as hell,” she says and brushes my arms that are out in the open. I gulp and suddenly feel way hotter than before. 

“Well, thank you. You’re pretty too,” I say and smile back at her. She doesn’t give me a normal one. She smiles back with a sultry look in her eyes. I look at our drinks as she continues to stroke my arm and get closer.

“I think you’d look great with your dress off,” she whispers in my ear. I blush all over and feel hot in places where I usually think of Lena.

“Uh, well thank you. I think I should get back with my sister though, she needs my help,” I say and turn to see Alex is dancing closely with a girl on the dance floor. She takes my face and guides me with her hand to look at her. She’s impossibly close, and she smells good. Like alcohol but with a hint of her perfume and shampoo she must use. 

“It doesn’t look like she needs your help anymore, Kara,” she says quietly and slowly gets closer to my mouth and then she’s kissing me. At first, I sit there just frozen. Then, I start to kiss back. I keep imagining she’s Lena and it definitely helps me kiss her back for a lot longer. She grabs my arms and back and my hips and keeps kissing me. She pulls back to catch her breath and to whisper in my ear.

“I want you to take me home and fuck me senseless on every piece of furniture I own,” she says and kisses my ear. I shiver, but when I hear her voice it snaps me out of the trance I was under. This isn’t Lena, the girl I have been dreaming about kissing ever since I met her. The girl who is so smart and owns LCorp while also owing CatCo. The girl who makes me laugh and laughs at my jokes. The girl who when she says my name, it makes me feel warm yet shiver all over. The girl who gives me butterflies anytime I see her. This girl isn’t Lena, I shouldn’t have kissed her. 

I grab her arms and push her away as lightly as I can. I catch my breathe and look at her. She looks confused and is blushing still.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to lead you on. I have my eyes on, someone else,” I say and look down. She smiles and pats my arm.

“That’s okay, I understand. You reminded me of my ex too, that’s why I wanted to have a drink with you. Thank you for having one with me, I had a good time,” she says and smiles at me. She finishes hers and waves as she gets up and walks away. I sigh and wipe my mouth off after I waved by to her. I look at my drink that is useless to drink to me but I drink it anyways. I hear Alex stumble up behind me with another pair of feet. I turn around and see her with the girl she was dancing with a few minutes ago.

“Hey, Kara. Meet my new dance partner, Isabella,” she says smiling and showing her off. I smile back at her, she is so drunk.

“Hi, Isabella, I’m Kara. Alex’s sister,” I say and shake her hand. She smiles at me. She is very pretty.

“Hi, Kara. Alex told me a lot about you. She also didn’t want to stop talking about the girl you were just kissing. Don’t worry, I won’t judge,” she says to me. She has a sort of accent, I think Hispanic from what I can tell. I smile at her and glare at Alex.

“Well, thank you Isabella. Are you going to take Alex home?” I ask her. 

“Yes, I’ll take her to my place so she can rest. She can barely stand,” she says to me. Alex cheers at someone else kissing on the dance floor and stumbles. Isabella catches her and smiles at me.

“Come on, Alex. Let’s go, yes?” she says to her. Alex nods and smiles. She stumbles over to me and whispers.

“Thanks for the help, sis. She’s great. And nice one on kissing Lena I mean finally!” she says and gives me a thumbs up and walks away with Isabella. I roll my eyes, she is far too drunk.

“Thank you, Isabella! It was nice meeting you!” I shout.

“No problem! It was nice meeting you too!” she says and walks with Alex. I smile until they leave and look at my watch. It’s already close to 2AM, I should go home. I guess I have to walk. Or fly really fast and not be noticed. I decide to fly to get home faster. I do and look down at my suit. I change into it and fly around the town for a nightly parole. I close my eyes as I listen to the city and the cars drive by. When my eyes are closed, I keep remembering the girl who kissed me. I think her name was Jess, she only said it once. I shake my head and try to focus. I hear a heartbeat that I would recognize anywhere, Lena. I fly over and see she’s still at LCorp and is sleeping at her desk. 

I shake my head as I land at her balcony. She works far too much for her own good. I step into her office through the glass door and slip in. She doesn’t even stir when I grab a blanket and lay it on her back. I close her laptop and move the papers away from her face. I look at what she was working on. A device that would help alien refugees to keep up their cloaking devices and not have them keep shutting down. I smile, she always cares for other people, even aliens. I look at another paper and see a blueprint for a new suit. Like a super suit that can help regular people be stronger, like me. I get closer and lean down to see it and feel Lena stir. I look at her and see her eye lids open and jump so high that I hit my head on the ceiling because now I’m floating. 

“Supergirl? What are you doing here?” she asks, groggily. She rubs her eyes as she sits up and realizes I put a blanket on her.

“Ah, well, I was just flying by, doing my nightly parole, and I saw you through the window. Not that I was purposefully flying by, I just happened to fly by and see you and saw you were asleep and yeah. I’ll get going now though, I’m sorry to have bothered you, Ms. Luthor,” I say and get ready to walk/fly out of the window when she grabs my hand. I look down and just stare at it for a few seconds before I look back at her face. She looks tired, like, exhausted. 

“I’d like if you stayed for a bit. It’s not often I get to sit and talk with Supergirl without worrying for my life or yours,” she says and gives me a tired smile. I falter as I realize she’s right. I never talk to Lena as Supergirl except when she or the city is in danger. I step back and relax, she still hasn’t released my hand but it’s nice.

“Alright, I’ll stay for a bit. You ought to go home soon, Ms. Luthor. You need rest,” I say and stand by her desk. She chuckles a little bit and lets go of my hand.

“I suppose I should. I got so wrapped up in my work again I forgot to head home. Were you looking at some of my papers?” she asks.

“Yes, I saw the alien cloak one and was happy that you listened to my sentiments about aliens. I also saw your super suit idea, it’s a great idea for when I’m out of commission,” I say and smile. She looks like she froze when I mentioned the blueprints for a split second, but her posture relaxes after she sees me smile. It must be a surprise that she doesn’t want to tell yet.

“Yes, I am very excited to try to make it. I hope it works the way I want it to,” she says and puts the papers together and slides papers over the blueprint. 

“You’ll do great, Ms. Luthor. Your inventions always work out well because you’re a genius,” I say and smile. She stares at me for a few seconds and smiles back.

“Thank you, Supergirl. And you know, you can call me Lena,” she says and smirks at me. I can’t control the blush that comes over my face. She’s no longer the tired woman I saw just a few seconds ago in front of me. She’s the woman in my dreams who ties me to the bed with kryptonite handcuffs and does whatever she wants to me. 

“I, uh, yes I can call you that, Ms. Luthor, I mean Lena,” I stammer out and clear my throat. She laughs at me, in a sweet but sultry way. I can’t let it slip that Supergirl has a crush on Lena because then she’ll figure out I’m Kara and that Kara has a crush on her too. I rub the back of my neck and stretch my shoulders. She stares as I do and I finally look back at her. She continues to stare and doesn’t look away. I end up walking over to her cabinet that has lots of inventions on it and inspect them. I hear her come up behind me and she is dangerously close to my back. 

“Do you like some of my first attempts at experiments?” she asks and reaches around me and fixes one that was lopsided. She doesn’t put her arm back right away. She takes a piece of my hair and twirls it around her finger. I turn around to see she’s still doing it. 

“Um, Lena, what are you up to?” I ask her awkwardly. She stops twirling it to look at me, and steps closer to where we are skin to skin besides our clothes. I back up into the wall to try to get space because Rao, it just got so hot in here. 

“Nothing, Supergirl. I just like your hair, and I like to play with what I like,” she says and starts to touch my face and my arms. I gulp as she touches my chin and makes me look at her because I was looking at a very nice painting on the wall. Now, I stare at her impossibly green eyes and it’s like the suck me into a beautiful meadow full of pain and sorrow but also full of something I can’t even describe. She smirks at me before she pulls me in and kisses me. It’s impossibly soft and takes all the air out of me. At first, I’m stiff as a board because I can’t believe she’s kissing me. I realize that I should kiss back because that would be rude if I didn’t. I kiss her back and she starts to make it hotter and heavier. We both keep gasping for air and then she pushes me back on the couch and keeps kissing me.

All my strength and I feel so helpless against her right now. I keep kissing her and touching up her sides until I realize, she’s kissing Supergirl, not Kara. This isn’t right, I can’t do this. I haven’t told her I am Kara. I grab her shoulders and push her back and gasp for air. She opens her eyes and looks confused but out of breath as well. 

“I, I can’t do this Lena. You don’t even know who I really am. This isn’t fair to you,” I say as I struggle to make a coherent sentence because my body is screaming for me to continue and my brain is struggling a long with it. She looks at me as she breathes hard and smirks again. She leans forward against my ear and whispers.

“Of course, I know who you are, Kara. Now can I continue trying to fuck you?” she says and bites my ear. I actually feel a little pain and am really confused because how can she know I’m Kara? She kisses down my neck to my collar bone and wow this feels amazing but I need to know how she knows I’m Kara and oh she just out her hand under my skirt. I gasp as she smirks against my neck and bites on my jugular. I grab onto the couch as I feel her tease under my skirt. All thoughts of needing to know how and why and when are out of the window. I hear music playing and look around. There shouldn’t be anything that is playing music. I close my eyes as I’m feeling bliss and hear the music again.

When I open my eyes I’m not at Lena’s office. Or even in my super suit. I’m at home in bed in pj's. Oh no, I had another sex dream about Lena. And this time I was Supergirl and she knew my secret. I groan, I need to figure this out. I hear the music again and realize it’s my phone ringing. I pick it up and see it’s Alex calling.

“Hello?”

“Kara, finally. I woke up before you even when I had a hangover. Guess what?!” she shouts. My super hearing doesn’t like the yelling so I pull the phone back and put it back after she’s done yelling. 

“Yes, Alex?”

“I got a girlfriend now! Her name is Isabella and we met last night at the club that we went to. And, I already asked, she wants kids one day too isn’t that great?!” she says again. I smile, she must have been really drunk last night to not remember that I already met Isabella last night. 

“That’s great, Alex. I’m so glad that you got a girl,” I say and roll over to sit up.

“I know! It’s all thanks to you for making me go out, sis. Did you have any luck last night?” she asks. I think back to when Jess kissed me. 

“Eh, not really. That’s okay, I’m glad you did,” I say and stretch. 

“Well, maybe your luck will change with Lena,” she says optimistically. I think of dream Lena again who was kissing me and wanting to do far more than just kiss. I shake my head. I need to figure this out before I try to get with her.

“Yeah, maybe,” I was going to say something else but I look and see Lena is trying to call me. Shit! Brain, don’t make me think of dream Lena again!

“I gotta go, Alex. Lena is calling. I’ll talk later okay? Love you sis,” I say.

“Okay, Kara. Love you too,” she hangs up and I answer Lena.

“Hey, Lena. Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too Kara. How aare you this morning?” she asks. I’d be better if my dream was real and we had sex and I was Kara. Brain, what did I say?!

“Oh, it’s been okay. How has yours been?”

“Good, even better now that I’m talking to you. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch? My place since I don’t have to go in for LCorp or CatCo and it’s your day off as well?”

“Oh, I’d love to. Are we going to go out and eat again?”

“Well, I was thinking we could stay at my place and we could eat some take out that I can have dropped off,” she says. Oh, just Lena and I, alone? I hang with my mouth open because my brain is playing my dream on repeat right now like they play a Christmas Story on TBS all day on Christmas. 

“Uh, yeah sure that sounds great, Lena!” I say and sound super enthusiastic. I am excited because we don’t get to hang out much. Of course, there is the other part that might not be able to control myself when I’m alone with Lena. I can do this, I just need to keep a distance and not stare, and I’ll be fine. 

“Great, I’m so glad you can make it Kara. I’ll see you at my house at 1?” she asks.

“Yep, 1 sounds great Lena. I’ll see you then!”

“I’ll see you then, Kara. Bye, bye,” she says.

“Bye, Lena!” I say and I fall back on the bed and try not to scream. I got this. I’m Supergirl for Rao’s sake. I can do anything. I can fight the biggest and most bad ass aliens. I can handle having a crush on my best friend and having sex dreams where she has sex with my other self as well as me sometimes. I sigh, I swear girls are going to be the death of me. Especially, this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't want the almost sex to be a dream but I figured it'd be weird for Lena to be thirsting after Supergirl and not our beloved Kara as well, so I had to make it a dream and make Kara be frazzled for next time. There will be sex with them when I can figure out how to write it and have it make sex. I might write some more chapters from Lena's POV as well if I remember too. I hope you enjoyed this one and hopefully I can keep updating weekly or closer to weekly. See you next time guys!


	6. The Famous Lena Luthor's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Lena's POV again. It's a cute little chapter with a surprise ending. It doesn't have as much craziness as the other chapters but I thought these 2 together in Lena's house would be cute. I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Lena, you’re worrying way too much about this. It’ll be fine, we’re just going to eat together like usual. Alone, in my house, where no one can interrupt. It’ll be great, we’ll have fun.

“Right, Levi?” I ask him, he purrs as he rubs against my leg and gets fur all over my pants. I pet him and move over to the table and try to work on some of the LCorp items I said I would have done. I’m not rescheduling with Kara. She sounded way too excited for me to cancel and I myself am far too excited. I just look over a document when I hear the doorbell ring and look at my watch. It’s 12:45, who else could that be? I get up to answer it and see it’s Kara.

“Kara, you’re early,” I say happily. I didn’t even get to change out of my lounge clothes to a nicer outfit. I was going to right now, but she came sooner than I expected. She fixes her hair that fell out of her bun.

“Yes, I was too excited and couldn’t wait,” she says giddy and hands me a bottle of wine.

“Well, I’m glad to hear you were excited for just me. Thank you for this bottle, I love this brand,” I say. I look at it and don’t even recognize the brand. But, a little white lie won’t hurt her. I wanted to make her feel like she got me something I like. Who knows, this might become my favorite brand. I set it on the counter as she steps into the door. She sets her purse down and I give her a hug. She smells like outside again, with a hint of her perfume that she always wears. It smells like vanilla and reminds me of baking cookies. I end the hug shorter than what I would like to but it is weird to hug your best friend for so long and smell them.

“Aw, I’m glad! And yes of course I’m excited to see you. It’s not often we get to see each other and be alone,” she says and chuckles the last part and messes with her color. 

“Well, come in and have a seat. Watch out for Levi, he’s around here somewhere. He likes to sneak up on new people,” I tell her as I take the wine to the fridge and set it in the doorway. 

“Levi? You have a dog?!” she shouts and moves quickly to the living room. 

“Actually Kara, Levi is a.”

“Kitty! I found you!” she shouts and gets down on the floor to look at Levi. He blinks at her and whips his tail once. He continues to hide under the table. I laugh at her reaction.

“Yes, Kara, he’s a cat. He’s shy, so don’t be upset if he doesn’t come out right away,” I tell her and turn to see he came out and is rubbing on her knees as if he has known her for years. Well, how about that?

“Aw, hey little guy. Aren’t you so cute?” she asks, and he flops in front of her to have his belly rubbed. Of course he loves Kara, who doesn’t?

“I’m glad you two are getting along nicely. I didn’t order food yet, what would you like Kara?” I ask her as I look through the phonebook for restaurants that do take out.

“Pizza! I would like pizza,” she says. I chuckle at her reaction. 

“Pizza it is then. What kind of pizza?” I ask her.

“Is everything okay? Just no mushrooms, I don’t really like those,” she says and makes a disgusted face. I smile at how cute she is. 

“Of course. I’ll call and order it. You can turn the tv on while you wait,” I tell her. I grab my cell phone when she appears beside me faster than I realized.

“Actually, I was hoping, before we order food, if you could show me around your apartment first?” she asks me. 

“Oh yes, I’m sorry. I got distracted by the wine and not ordering the food yet. I’ll show you around my place,” I tell her. She smiles wide at me.

“Great! We can start with the kitchen,” she says.

“So, this is the kitchen. It’s pretty standard. I just have an island in the middle that has the sink instead of the counters over there,” she nods and looks around as I point stuff out. We walk to the living room, which isn’t far.

“This is the living room. I have my couch, and my loveseat. They both face my big flat screen so I can lay back and watch tv. I also have a coffee table here, if you didn’t see it earlier,” I say. I feel silly doing this, but Kara seems to be enjoying herself. So, I continue to the bathroom.

“Here is the bathroom. It’s a shower and bathtub mix so I can do both, and really big counter space for my makeup,” she gasps at the bathroom and looks at how big the mirror is. I chuckle at that and we end up at my bedroom. Don’t feel weird, Lena. It’s normal to show your best friend your bedroom, last.

“And this, is my bedroom. I also use it as my office with my desk because, well, it is huge. And that is where I sleep, it’s comfortable if you were wondering,” I say and mess with my pants. Thankfully, I already fixed the bed, so it wasn’t a mess when she came. She stares at it for a few extra seconds, and her eyes get lightly glossy. 

“Kara? You okay?” I ask her and she shakes her head for a second.

“Yes, I’m fine. It’s just a nice bed and I was a little sleepier than I realized. Well, your place looks great!” she says and laughs as she walks out of my room. I turn the light off and follow her to the living room. 

“Now that the tour is complete, I’ll call for the pizza,” I tell her. She nods and found Levi again and pets him.

“So, this is the famous Lena Luthor’s home, huh?” she says mostly to herself and Levi, but I here her just a bit and chuckle. I call and order the pizza, they say it will get here in about 30 minutes. I hang up and head to the living room and sit next to Kara on the couch. Not too close though. I don’t want to risk it. I grab the remote and turn the tv on. I must have left it on the news because it turns on the news channel. The first thing I see is a picture of the new bad guy in town, they nicknamed the Emerald’s Shadow. They show a blurry photo of Supergirl fighting them. 

“Isn’t that the person who blew up the docks you asked about the other day?” I ask her and turn to her. She looks up from Levi and sees the news and squints at the screen.

“Oh, yes that’s them! Don’t they look crazy, going up against Supergirl like that?” she says and shakes her head.

“Yes, they must be. I mean, Supergirl is pretty powerless against kryptonite and doesn’t this person have that?” I ask her. She squints again and nods.

“Yes, I suppose so. But, let’s not talk about work stuff. We worry about that enough. Let’s find a movie,” she says and scoots closer to me. I realize how close we are when her leg brushes up against mine and she doesn’t move. I look up at the tv and look at the movie channels. I surf through them and she stops me.

“Let’s watch Coco! I love the songs and it’s a good movie!” she says happily. I smile at her and click on it. 

“I haven’t seen it, so I’m taking your word for it,” I tell her. She smiles at me.

“It’s great, I promise,” she says and looks at the screen. She leans back but didn’t really move much and is still close to me. I lean back and get more comfortable. It’s the first few minutes of the movie and the doorbell rings. I get up and get it and it’s the pizza guy.

“Wow, you’re Lena Luthor,” he says shocked as he hands me the pizza. 

“Yes, I did say that over the phone,” I say and hand him the money and a nice tip.

“Well, yeah but I thought it was a fake name. We get those a lot. But wow, you’re real,” he says and keeps staring. I smile at him and move the pizza to my other hand.

“Yes, I am. Thank you for the pizza, have a good day,” I say and he tries to continue but I close the door and roll my eyes. I look over and see Kara glaring at the door.

“What’s that for?” I ask her as I get some plates from the cabinet and some glasses for water. 

“That kid was just asking to get a talking to if he continued messing with you,” she says seriously.

“Oh Kara, I don’t think anyone would take your talking to them seriously, you’re such a sweetheart. Plus, he was just a kid, he didn’t know better. He wasn’t being mean,” I say and put some slices on a plate for her and then myself. I walk over and hand her the plate.

“Thank you, and thank you for paying for it,” she says happier again. I smile at her and sit next to her.

“You’re welcome. And of course, what kind of hostess would I be if I didn’t?” I say. We eat, Kara eats most of it as I guessed, and watch the movie. Towards the end, I am on the verge of tears when the last scene comes on. I smile as I lightly cry while watching it and look over to see if Kara is crying too. She’s sleeping, sitting up but her head is down and she’s breathing slowly. She must have been more tired than I thought. I smile and lay her back on the couch and take her glasses off. I go to grab a blanket and lay it on her. She’s so cute even when she’s sleeping. I brush some of her hair out of her face and take the plates to the sink.

I go back to my desk and grab some papers to work on in the kitchen. I can see her and hear her if she needs me. I look over the blueprints and erase a part of the mask that I was working on. I look at the name of the suit and see it’s called super suit. I erase that part and put Emerald’s Shadow 2.0. I look over and make sure Kara is still asleep and take the blueprints to my closet. I press a back panel on the wall, and it opens to reveal a secret hallway. I put my handprint on the scanner, and it lets me in. 

Hanging on the wall is the suit I have been using. With these blueprints I can make many adjustments and work out certain kinks. I can also use it to better fight against Supergirl when I see her again. I set the blueprint on the table next to the helmet I was fixing and lock the minilab up. I walk back out and close the closet and my bedroom door. I look over to see Kara is still sleeping peacefully. 

I sigh and walk over to her. I touch her face lightly and stare at her. I wish I could tell you. But, it’s too soon and she wouldn’t understand. I sigh and rub her face again before getting up and going back to my other papers I need to finish. I hope she wakes up soon, I want to watch another cute movie with her. 

I can’t stop thinking about my last fight with Supergirl, it was a little while ago. I wonder if I bring the suit out again if I can get her to come out. With my new and improved suit it should be a breeze to beat her. It’s nice to see the super be on her knees just from me using a little bit of that rock that I can make. It’s fascinating to me, how bad the kryptonite affects her. She’s bulletproof and can fly, not to mention catch a plane. But a little rock? I mean I know everyone has their weaknesses but that? I chuckle a bit at that one. Kara stretches but continues to sleep.

I wonder what she would do if she found out I’m the one she’s been chasing for her story and for Supergirl. I wonder what Supergirl would do if she found that out. I’ve only talked to her as Lena a few times so I don’t know her well. But as Emerald’s Shadow? I know how she acts when someone is able to stop her and make her powerless. Her face is full of anger, pain, but most interestingly, fear. I have never seen the girl of steel be so full of fear until she gets close to kryptonite. She can face monsters from all over the galaxy, but this is what gives her fear? Oh well. I can’t let Kara or her know it’s me. I’ll put Kara in danger, and I can’t have her be in danger with how innocent she is. And I can’t tell Supergirl because, well, she’ll try to stop me when I’m just Lena and don’t have a suit to protect me. 

The tv turns back to the news after the movie is over and it talks about Supergirl and I fighting. I can’t help but stare at her as she flies around on the screen and her hair perfectly blows in the wind. She can’t compare to Kara though. She’s pretty, and fun to mess with when I have power. But Kara? No one can compare to Kara. I feel it’s bad to talk about how beautiful my best friend is and how bad I want to take her to bed and hear the noises she makes when I go down on her and when we have sex for the first time. I shake my head because she’s right there and asleep. If she does like girls, or if she likes me, then I can see. Until then, I can deal with staring at her, seeing her blush, and blushing because of her. One day I can tell her, when I’m all done. I have no idea when that will be, but I hope its soon, for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't as interesting as other chapters, especially given how long this took me to make. Life keeps coming at me and not wanting me to write as much. I'll try to keep writing and continue the story when I can. Thank you guys for reading. And, I hope you enjoyed the reveal of who the new villain is, it gets better don't worry. Until next time, thank you guys for reading!


	7. Not That Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a cute night with Lena, Kara gets to face off against Emerald again while trying to save others. Will Kara be able to focus and help save the day or will Emerald succeed in their plan's and beat our girl Kara?

“You fell asleep at her house when you guys were alone?” Alex practically yells at me. It’s the night of when I went to Lena’s house and we had lunch. I guess I slept for a few hours and Lena woke me up to tell me that she got a call into work and she didn’t want to leave me. I ended up leaving and realizing I fell asleep and told Alex about it. Who proceeded to come over here and yell at me.

“Yes, I guess so. I was more tired than I realized. I’m not sure why. I was fine before I went over there,” I say and rub my hair. Now I feel fine, which is weird. 

“You’re never going to get the girl if you fall asleep when you have the chance to get with her,” she says and crosses her arms.

“I can’t just get with her Alex! She’s my best friend and I shouldn’t even feel like this about her! I’m sure she doesn’t about me because she’s my friend. And besides, it’s kind of hard when she has no idea I’m Supergirl on the side and I fight bad guys all the time and save the city every day,” I say. I run a hand through my hair and sit at my island chairs and sigh. Alex puts a hand on my shoulder like she always did when I was younger and didn’t know how to cope with all these feelings of being on Earth. Now it’s feelings about my best friend.

“I understand Kara. Not about the Supergirl thing, because I’m not Supergirl. But, I was scared when I started getting feelings for Maggie. I was like this must be weird because we’re just friends, but, you know what? I realized that’s how every relationship starts. Even if you’ve never done it before you have to try for it. Remember when you liked James?” she tells me. I nod, I remember I finally kissed him when Myriad happened and he didn’t even remember it. After that, it just changed. 

“I remember that yeah. You told me to go for it. But it was different. He already knew about me being Supergirl and I didn’t have to explain it to him. I’ve been friends with Lena for about a year. Can you imagine what she’ll do when I tell her and I didn’t when we first became friends? She’ll be heartbroken. I can’t tell her how I feel until I tell her I’m Supergirl,” I say. Alex sighs and sits next to me.

“Are you sure you want to take that route?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you don’t want her to be in danger because she’ll know that you’re Supergirl and her family won’t exactly be supportive of her dating an alien. Maybe, you should go for it as just Kara,” she says. I look down at the floor. This is so hard, why can’t I know what to do? Why can’t I just be Kara or just Supergirl and not both? Before I can answer her on what I’m going to do, Alex gets a call on her cell phone.

“Hello? J’onn? Yes, I’m with her. Yes, okay, okay, I’ll tell her. Bye,” she says. I look up at her and wonder what that was about.

“It’s Emerald, they kidnapped a CEO of some company and took him somewhere. J’onn told me to tell you so you could go look for him while I go and meet up with him and the team,” she says. I nod and zip into my costume and come back out.

“Got it. I’ll find him. Be safe out there, Alex,” I say.

“You too. And hey, we’ll finish this conversation later, okay?” she says more than a question. I nod and fly out my window to find this CEO. I fly by where J’onn’s heartbeat is and I try to locate a rapid heartbeat next to a, probably, calm one. I find them not far from the building but in an abandoned warehouse.

“I located the CEO, he’s in an abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair,” I say in my earpiece. I hear static and nothing else.

“Hello, does anyone copy?” I ask them. Still static and some jarbles. Looks like communication is out. I fly around the warehouse and try to find Emerald, but they aren’t around the CEO. I fly in through the window and look around again. 

The CEO screams through tape over his mouth. I start to walk over to him and try to calm him down.

“Sir, it’s okay, I’m here to help. It’s going to be okay. I’ll get you out before they come back,” I tell him. I get closer to him and when I’m about to rip the tape off his mouth I hear a noise to my right. I look over as quick as I can but it’s too late. I set off a trap and it sends high soundwave’s, so I crumble to the ground and try to cover my ears. The noise is excruciatingly painful for my super hearing and makes me fall. I try to look around and see where it’s coming from but the noise is so painful I can’t open my eyes to look. The sound finally turns off and I gasp as I can finally hear again and start to stand. 

“Did you really think getting this scumbag back would be so easy, Supergirl?” Emerald asks and walks out of the shadows. The suit is the only source of light in the warehouse besides the strips of low sunlight that sneaks in through the lone window I smashed through. I start to stand, shakily, and stare them down.

“I did actually. It appears it is still going to be easy,” I say and fully stand. They get closer and I can already feel my body wanting to fail me. I stand as best as I can against the feel of the kryptonite seeping off their suit. 

“That’s funny, because from where I’m standing that looks like a lie,” they say and cross their arms as they stand behind the CEO and I’m in front of him. The only thing standing between us is the CEO. 

“Well, your eyesight must be failing you because I’m doing fine,” I say. I even go to try to take the tape off the CEO and they grab my hand. I immediately feel the kryptonite seep into my skin and feel it sap my powers away. Not this time! I grab the CEO, still in the chair, and take him away. I just barely manage to fly out of the window and land safely with him. I rip the tape off him, and he gasps.

“There you go, now let’s get you out of here,” I barely manage to say as I walk with him and we help each other walk. I hear something land behind us and the next thing I know I’m getting tackled across the forest that the warehouse was in right outside of the city. I get smacked through multiple trees and try to get out of their grasp until they finally let me go and I fall on the ground and roll. I groan as I start to get up. They land and walk calmly over to me.

“I told you, it wouldn’t be easy,” they say as they walk right up to me and kick me as I try to get up. I roll and start to get up again. I force out a laugh at them.

“What was your plan, anyways? Cut my communication and lure me out here for what? To kill me?” I ask them and shake my head. I see them coming through my hair that’s covering my face. 

“No, I just like playing with you. Sure, you make my job harder, but it is so fun watching the girl of steel get thrown around like a ragdoll,” they say as they get closer to kick me again. This time, when they go to kick me, I grab their leg and throw them as far as I can. I manage to get up and run towards the city. I can’t fly just yet, but I can still run faster than humans. I’m almost to the city when I hear something shoot past me. A bullet, they’re shooting at me? I turn and look and sure as hell, they have a gun pulled out and aiming at me. They gave me enough kryptonite poisoning to make these bullets lethal if they shoot me. 

I run faster and weave in and out of trees to get away. The sun’s rays are hitting me just enough to where I can feel my strength returning and I can feel like I can fly. And fly I do, I burst off the ground and shoot through the air towards the CEO’s building. I heard an ambulance zoom past, so I think they found him in the forest. I focus on getting over to Alex and J’onn. I managed to escape them this time and my strength returned thankfully. 

I land by Alex who turns and looks angry at first but then sees my costume and how dirty I am. I have dried blood on my mouth from when they kicked me around. Not to mention I was crashed through trees and shot at. 

“Oh my god, Supergirl, are you okay?!” she says and looks me over before hugging me. J’onn comes over as she does and looks me up and down. I hug her back and nod.

“Yeah, they set me up in a trap and I managed to get the CEO out and I think he was able to call an ambulance. We should send people to ask him questions. I’m not sure what happened to Emerald after my powers came back. I flew over here as fast as I could,” I tell them. Alex lets me go and tries to dust me off, J’onn clears his throat at her. If she acts too nice to me in public, people will notice. So she inches away from me and let’s J’onn inspect me.

“What happened to your coms?”

“They must have put a signal disruptor nearby and used when I was there.” He nods and takes my earpiece to inspect it. I didn’t realize it got busted from the soundwaves.

“What happened besides that?”

“Well, they used soundwaves after the coms were already down,” I say. He nods as he takes the piece and sticks it in his pocket. I look around and see there are still a lot of cops and our agents among them. J’onn still inspects me and looks me over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

“You sure you’re okay now, Supergirl?” he asks and looks at me softly for a second. 

“Yes, Hank, I’m okay now. Just a few scratches that will heal soon as I’m out here long enough,” I say and pat his hand. He takes it back and nods at me. He starts to talk to other DEO agents about what to do next and how to contact the CEO that was kidnapped. I start to walk over to Alex but feel like someone is watching me. I turn to look around and use my x-ray vision to spot anyone near by. There isn’t anyone that I can see as far as I can tell. I do hear something over by the alley way and walk towards it.

“Who’s there?! Show yourself before I make you show yourself!” I say and walk towards the alleyway. I hear a shooting sound, but a bullet doesn’t bounce off me. Instead I feel a sharp sensation in my neck, and it burns. I grab it and pull out a small dart that makes me stumble. I realize it’s because it had kryptonite and that’s why it burns and was able to penetrate my skin. I stumble towards the wall and grab onto it to stay balanced. My vision is getting blurry and I feel like I’m about to pass out. 

“I told you, not that easy. I’ll see you when you wake up, Supergirl,” Emerald whispers behind me as they catch me as I fall forward. I try to fight them off me and move but they dosed me with something and it’s making me weak and feel powerless. I go completely limp and my eyes barely remain open. The last thing I see is Emerald as they turn me around to put me over their shoulder and walk away with me. That’s when everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it ended on a cliff hanger! I felt like I had to have at least one cliff hanger for you guys. This next one will actually be from Lena's perspective again except she'll be Emerald and we get to see how she feels when her and Kara interact while she's Supergirl. I already started the next one so it won't be as long as these other chapters have. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and continue reading and enjoying! See you guys next time!


	8. Clever Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Lena has Supergirl in her grasps, what does she have planned for the young hero? Not only that, but Kara is missing too? See how Lena deals with having a captured super hero and worrying about her best friend all while trying to be a super villain that wants to help the world in her own way. PS: this chapter is a little longer than the other ones because I kept adding things as I went along. I hope you guys enjoy!

As Supergirl goes limp in my arms I catch her and turn her around to pick her up. She looks like she’s about to pass out. I smile under my helmet and put her over my shoulder. She doesn’t make a noise besides her heavy breathing telling me she’s asleep. I put her into the back seat of my car that has all tinted windows and put the kryptonite cuffs on her in case she wakes up. I get in the driver’s seat when it takes my armor apart and stores it in the seat, ready for me to put it on. 

I turn to make sure she’s pretty much covered and has the cuffs on her. I see how peaceful she looks while sleeping and how pretty she is. I remember seeing Kara sleeping peacefully and think Kara looks far prettier than her. She is pretty, I will give her that. Now, time to deal with Alex and Hank Henshaw. I drive closer and get out and become the strong yet mild mannered Lena Luthor. I straighten my pant suit and walk through the crowd.

“Alex!” I shout at her and she turns. She looks a little surprised to see me but walks towards me regardless.

“Lena! What are you doing here?”

“Well, I drove by and saw all the commotion in front of my old friend Bob Crane’s office. What happened?”

“Well, he was kidnapped by a villain. He’s okay now, he’s on his way to the hospital.”

“That’s good to hear. I might give him a visit later when I have time. Was Supergirl involved?”

“Oh yes, she was the reason he was saved. Though, I seem to have lost her around here which is bad because we need to talk.”

“Oh yes, I saw her over there and talked to her for a few minutes. I think she went to go talk to Bob and didn’t tell me where he was or anything. Then she said something about going to find the person who did this to him,” I say to make her not be suspicious.

“Oh, well, I’ll call her and ask her when she’ll be done so we can talk business,” Alex says and nods.

“I hope she gets done soon so you guys can talk. Well, it was nice seeing you, even if it was like this, but I have to go back to work. Oh, and tell Kara that I said hi! Bye, Alex!” I say.

“Yes, it was good seeing you too. I’ll tell Kara you saw me at work I’m sure she’ll find it funny. I can’t seem to reach her on her cellphone, but I’ll try again,” she says and smiles. I smile back at her.

“I’m sure she’s busy but will call you back. Bye, now,” I say and wave. She waves back and goes over to Hank who gives me a weird eye and turns back to Alex. I walk back to my car and smile as I realized I just tricked one of the best government agents in Central City. It is weird that Alex can’t reach Kara since Kara always has her phone on. 

I hold back a laugh as I get in my car and turn back to check on the hero. She’s sleeping peacefully still, mouth slightly open and hair covering her face. I drive to my cabin outside of the city and park the car in the garage. It doubles as an extra lab as well, so I have plenty of space to keep the city’s hero. 

I drag her inside, after putting the suit on, and sitting her in a cage with a chair. I put the cuffs on the chair as well as one’s on her legs. I then turn the red sun on the lamps in the room and close the door. It’s a glass room that is just big enough for me to walk around the chair and not have to worry about space. I take the helmet off and walk over to the lab section in the basement. No one can get in here unless they have a passcode and no one I know has it besides myself. 

I start to work on other experiments that I can’t when I’m in the city because it’s too dangerous. One explodes powder in my face and I laugh to myself as I realize how stupid I was for putting those two ingredients together in the first place. I’m trying to create a new, safe, fuel for cars to replace gas and electricity. This one doesn’t work. I write down that experiment 28 failed. I sigh as I fix my safety goggles and get more fuel to work with when I hear movement in the cell. She’s waking up, that didn’t take long. I slip my mask back on and walk over the cell.

She stirs as she wakes up and groans as she does so. She picks her head up and looks around the cell, groggy at first. Then, realization comes to mind. She gasps and looks around quickly trying to get out of the chair. I open the door and step in.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Even if you somehow manage to get out of the chair, the room is lit with red sun lamps and I have kryptonite guns in place for if you try to get out,” I say and close the door and step closer. She glares and tries to shoot her laser vision at me but fails. She realizes this and tries to shake out of the seat. I chuckle at her and move the hair out of her face.

“Looks like you’re mine now, Supergirl. No more meddling in my plans for you,” I say and stroke her face. She freezes but still glares at me.

“So what, your plan is just to keep me here? And what is your plan exactly?” she asks.

“Well, I can’t tell you still. That’s a secret. I think you’re smart enough to figure it out on your own,” I shrug and walk behind her.

“You were going to kidnap me the whole time? Was that one of your goals? Well, you’re going to fail. The DEO is going to find me and arrest you for a long time,” she says, arrogantly. I step behind her and talk to her ear.

“Oh, Supergirl. So naïve, your friends aren’t coming,” I say and move because she whips her head to look at me.

“What are you talking about? They’re going to come looking for me,” she says. Concern laces her voice on the edges, but she still remains calm and stoic for the situation she is in.

“Well, I convinced them that you were busy, they won’t bother you for a while,” I say as I walk back around in front of her and cross my arms.

“You? They wouldn’t believe a word you say,” she says and scoffs. If I convince her Lena and not myself did it, she will be even more mad because she believes in her, me, so much. Not as much as Kara, but they are friends, so it makes sense. 

“Not me, personally. I may have, persuaded, Lena Luthor to talk to the DEO agent that always comes to your rescue. I heard you guys were friends and I thought wouldn’t it be fun to mess with her friends too since she is messing with my plans?” I say and look at her face for her reaction. She looks disheartened at first then angry.

“If you hurt her, I swear to god, I’ll make you regret ever laying a hand on her head!” she screams. I fake a gasp and laugh as I step forward.

“There was no pain, she was willing after I injected her with a special serum I made,” I say and stand in front of her. She yells and tries her hardest to break out of the chains and the chair. Her eyes get red from trying to use the laser vision, but the room and the cuffs make it impossible. She keeps yelling and trying to get out of her chair and I stand and watch her. She eventually gives up and has labored breathes.

“Please, leave her alone. Just, don’t hurt her,” she says as she gasps for breath.

“Oh, I won’t hurt her Supergirl. Or anyone else for that matter. If you listen to me and don’t interfere, I’ll leave everyone alone and just get what I need,” I tell her. That’s a lie, I can’t do this without hurting other people. I just won’t “hurt” myself anymore. I kneel down in front of her as she gasps still and is looking at the ground. Her shoulders are slumped, and her hair is covering her face. If I had known using Lena as bait would have done this to her, I would have done this a long time ago. I smirk and stroke her arm that is hard as a rock even with the power sapped from her.

“How can I believe you?” she asks so quietly and hurt that I almost feel bad for what I’m doing. Almost. The other parts of me know I need to do this because no one else will. I don’t have time to feel bad for her or others. I pick up her head and make her look me in the face.

“You can’t. I’m a bad guy after all,” I say and drop her head back. She holds it up by herself and the determined look I and everyone else in National City knows so well appears back in her eyes. 

“Then it looks like I’ll have to stop you from hurting her or anyone else,” she says. Anger laces her voice this time, anger and malice as she stares me in the face through my mask. It feels like she’s looking through me and my mask. I know she can’t, but it feels that way.

“And how, pray tell, are you going to stop me? You haven’t thus far, have you?” I ask her as I cock my head to the side and place a finger on my chin. She continues to glare at me like I’ve never seen before. I didn’t break her yet, I only fueled her it appears. 

“I’ll figure something out while I’m locked up in here,” she says and turns to look out of the cell. That is most interesting. I can’t help the smile that forms on my face as she said that and looks the way she does. If I weren’t against her knowing who I was, I would jump on her right now to fuck her. She is superhot when pissed off. I click my tongue at her and shake my head.

“Well, while you figure out how to get out of here, I have some unfinished business with the CEO you saved,” I say and turn to leave the cell. 

“You’re just going to leave me here?” she asks.

“Of course. There is only a .01% chance you can get out of that chair and this cell. I’ll be back in due time, Supergirl,” I say and walk out and put the passcode on the door. She glares at me the whole time I walk out and up the stairs. I take the suit off and store it in my closet with the secret door. I have the other one in the car seat still. I do put on a special watch I made that can get people to tell me what I want to know and then gas them. 

I walk to my car and get a call on my cell as I drive off. It’s Alex, what a surprise.

“Hi, Alex. I wasn’t expecting to get a call from you,” I say and pull off. 

“Hi, Lena! I was just wondering, when I saw you at work earlier and you said you knew where Supergirl was at? We still haven’t heard from her and I’m getting worried,” she says.

“Well, she hasn’t talked to me since then and I haven’t seen her fly around the city at all. I’m sorry Alex, but I can’t help,” I say. 

“Oh, that’s okay, Lena. Thank you for trying,” she says, sadly.

“I wish I could be of more help, Alex. I was wondering if you knew where the CEO, Mr. Crane, was at? Like which hospital and which room?” I ask her.

“Oh, yeah. I think he was at Memorial Hospital in room 404, he might be released within this next day which is good right?” she says.

“Oh yes, that’s great. I think I’ll stop by and talk to him for a little bit and see how he is. I haven’t spoken to him in a few years and I think he should have someone visit him after what happened,” I say and fake concern. 

“Aw, that’s nice of you Lena. I hope you have a good visit with him,” she says. 

"Before I go, have you been able to reach Kara yet?” I say. 

“Oh, no not yet. I’m sure she’s, fine. Just busy,” she says but pauses when she says fine.

“Ah, okay. Well, maybe I’ll try to call her. Talk to you later, Alex,” I say. She says bye and I hang up. I try to call Kara’s cell but no answer. Her cheery voicemail is all I hear. I hang up and go to call her work phone to see if she’s there. It goes to voicemail as well. I hang up and call James to see if he has seen her.

“Hello? Ms. Luthor?” he asks.

“Hi, Mr. Olsen. Have you seen Kara today? I haven’t been able to reach her and wanted to talk to her,” I say and sound as calm as I can to him.

“No, she hasn’t come in today. I can try to go to her house and see if she’s sick?” he asks.

“Oh, that sounds great. Thank you, let me know if she’s sick or she can text me to tell me she is, either way,” I say. Of course, she’s just sick. 

“Sure thing, Ms. Luthor. Bye,” he says.

“Bye, thank you Mr. Olsen,” I say and hang up. Take a deep breathe Lena, she’s fine. I have other priorities right now.  
Memorial Hospital, huh? I’ll see you soon, Mr. Crane. I drive over there and park and get up to room 404. I walk in look around and see no one is nearby. I’m about to walk in when an officer puts his hand in front of me.

“Excuse me, miss. You can’t go in there. Mr. Crane is resting, and we want him be safe while here,” he says.

“Well, I just stopped by to visit. I’m Lena Luthor, an old co-worker of his,” I say and smile sweetly at the officer. He looks surprised and apologizes and moves out of my way. I thank him and walk into Crane’s room. He’s asleep and snoring. I wasn’t an old co-worker of his. I worked at LCorp and he works at a competing business but was always a jack ass to me. Not to mention, he wants to kill all aliens even though he was just saved by one. I look around to make sure no one else is in here with us and close the curtain.

“Hello, Bob. Do you remember me?” I say and chuckle to myself. I lean towards him and put the watch to his face. It spews the gas out and he inhales it as he snores. It’s not a fast acting gas. It will start it’s work in 30 minutes. It’ll seem like he had a heart attack and the gas won’t be noticeable in his airways. I smirk and tell him bye as I wave out and walk away from him. The officer smiles at me as I walk away and I smile back at him. I walk towards the elevator and wait for it to ring. It does and I go back to my car and smile the whole time. By the time I get back to my cabin, he’ll be dead.

I get in my car and drive to cabin. I have the radio on to hear the news. After almost getting to the cabin, I hear them announce he passed from a heart attack. I laugh to myself and shake my head. Good riddance to him. I put my suit back on and head to the basement. I turn the tv on in the lab so she can hear the news of him passing. She watches it with tears in her eyes and glares at me. 

“What did you do!?” she screams at me and rocks in her chair. I laugh at her through my mask as I step into the cell. 

“I did nothing. He just so happened to have a heart attack,” I say and laugh at her reaction as she just gets angrier. 

“When I get out of these you’re going to pay for this,” she says and struggles against the chains. I roll my eyes under my helmet. 

“You know, you keep wasting your energy, you won’t have enough later to fight me when I let you out to try to escape,” I say next to her face and she freezes at that. 

“You’re going to let me out?” she asks, confused.

“I will let you out in this cell and you’ll fight me in my suit that has kyrptinite if you manage to beat me, I’ll let you out,” I say and stick my hand out to shake her hand and realize that she can’t and laugh.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t on purpose, silly me. Well, we’ll call it a deal,” I say.

“What happens if I lose?” she asks and doesn’t look at me.

“If you lose, you stay here with me. I continue my plans and you get to watch and do nothing,” I say and trace my finger over her arms and grab them hard as she cries out.

“Plus, I get to have my way with you all I want. Testing, pain tolerance, blood levels you name it,” I say and laugh. She glares at me but doesn’t say a word. I step back and close the cell again.

“I’ll leave the news on so you can have something to watch.”

“How generous of you,” she says sarcastically. I smile and walk upstairs. As I do, James calls me back.

“Mr. Olsen? Was Kara home?” I ask him as I pour myself a glass of wine. 

“Uh, no. We don’t know where she is,” he says.

“You’re kidding, right?” I ask him seriously. 

“No, Ms. Luthor. I wish I was but, we can’t find Kara. And Alex can’t find Supergirl. Do you think someone took them?” he asks, as if they’re connected. As if Kara would get mixed up with whatever idiotic things the alien in my basement does on a daily basis. They may be friends, but no one would touch a hair on Kara’s head, she’s far too pure. Not to mention, I have Supergirl in my basement as we speak! I break my wine glass in my hands as I realize how mad I am about this.

“I am not sure. I can try to figure something out, though. I’ll call you back, Mr. Olsen,” I say and hang up. I put my mask back on and go downstairs where Supergirl looks up at me.

“Who would want to hurt Kara Danvers?” I ask and open the cell. She raises an eyebrow at me. 

“Why are you interested in her?” she asks and I smack her because she won’t answer.

“Where is she, dammit!? Who would take her! She’s missing!” I yell at her. She stares back at me, blankly. Like I didn’t just smack her.

“What does she matter to your plan? Unless you care for her or something,” she says and stares at me. Dammit, I can’t let it slip I’m Lena and want to know where the sunshine of my life is. 

“She’s your friend. And if I’m not torturing her someone else is. So, tell me again, where is she?” I ask her. She just keeps staring at me and looks away.

“I don’t know. I have a cell phone that has her and Alex Danvers on speed dial if you want to try those. It goes to a special cell of hers,” she says.

“Where is that phone?”

“In my boot.” I reach in her boot and find the phone. It has the two numbers like she said. I take it and dial the one that says Kara. It rings for a little while until she answers it.

“Hello? Supergirl? Is that you? Where have you been everyone has been worried sick about you,” she says. I let out a sigh I didn’t realize I was holding. If I didn’t hear her answer I was beginning to think Kara was Supergirl which is ridiculous. She’s far too nice to be the woman in the cell. I hang up and give the phone back to her. She’ smiling at me.

“Did she answer?”

“Yes, she did.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Why the hell are you smiling? You have no reason to be smiling,” I say and throw my hands in the air at her. She continues to smile.

“You’ll see,” is all she says. I glare at her under my mask. 

“What the hell does that mean?” I hear a clatter upstairs and realize, they tracked the phone call. I look down at her and smile at her in awe.

“Clever girl,” I say and they start to try to break down the door. I growl as I realize that they’re going to get in without the pass code and wave bye to her.

“Looks like you win this time, Supergirl. I’ll see you again,” I say and turn my rocket boots on and fly out of the window in the basement. Soon as I get out, I hear the door being burst open. I underestimated her, next time, I won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, what a fun ride with Supergirl being held hostage, huh? I know she wasn't held for very long, but I didn't think it'd be fun to have her be stuck in a cell for a long period of time because they would find her eventually. Plus, I want to see her interact with Lena as Supergirl and not Kara. Hopefully that happens soon. I hope you guys enjoyed and come back to read more!


End file.
